Episode 9414 (28th March 2018)
Plot Toyah decides to start a kids' menu at the Rovers, with a vegetarian option. Leanne tells Simon he's grounded for a month. Audrey discovers her ankle is fractured and she'll be in hospital for a while. Tim pressures Eileen to speed up the move. Seb starts work at Legacy Reach and hears from the foreman that the concrete has to be dug up thanks to Phelan working by himself after hours. Leanne lets Steve have Oliver on the condition that he keeps him away from Tracy, still blaming her for drawing on Oliver's face. Phelan books a cottage in Whitehaven for a week and suggests it as a holiday to Eileen with a view to buying the place. Eileen refuses as they'd be leaving Summer on her own. Peter confides in Carla that Simon has fallen in with a bad crowd. He's wondering if he should be tougher on Simon and considers going to the police to shock him out of his bad behaviour. Carla is astonished to hear that he used to abuse Leanne. Phelan manipulates Summer into finding somewhere to stay for a week to allow him to take Eileen away. Jenny finds a Spanish villa she loves, but Johnny is too busy with the factory to look at it. She thinks about putting down a deposit without telling him. Seb thinks Phelan was hiding the gun he used to shoot Luke inside the concrete when Tim rescued him, and recruits Gary to help him uncover it. Liz warns Toyah that no one will eat her vegetarian meals. Audrey is sick of the music from the neighbouring patient's headphones, especially as hers aren't working. Simon doesn't come home from school. Carla finds him hanging about with his mates. When she goes over to speak to him, they attempt to intimidate her. Phelan packs his and Eileen's passports. Eileen tells him they can go away after all, as Summer is staying at Asha's. Cast Regular cast *Carla Connor - Alison King *Aidan Connor - Shayne Ward *Eileen Phelan - Sue Cleaver *Summer Spellman - Matilda Freeman *Pat Phelan - Connor McIntyre *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Toyah Battersby - Georgia Taylor *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Simon Barlow - Alex Bain *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Seb Franklin - Harry Visinoni *Jenny Connor - Sally Ann Matthews *Johnny Connor - Richard Hawley *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Oliver Battersby - Emmanuel & Jeremiah Cheetham (Uncredited) Guest cast *Doctor - Sam Bond *Frank - Paul Hawkyard *Terry - Josh Casswell *Tyler Jefferies - Will Barnett Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room, hallway and kitchen *11 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *The Kabin *Underworld - Factory floor and office *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *16a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Jason's Construction - Office *Weatherfield General - Women's ward *Legacy Reach Paper Mill - Building site Notes *The scenes at the Legacy Reach Paper Mill were recorded at the former premises of Robert Fletcher and Sons on Chew Valley Road, Greenfield, Saddleworth, a private site which now houses several independent businesses. *''TV Times'' synopsis: After being berated by Tim to speed up the move, Eileen tells Liz she has no choice but to move away; Leanne and Peter are worried about Simon's behaviour; and Jenny confides in Rita that Johnny is not prepared to look at Spanish villas with her. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 8,120,000 viewers (7th place). Category:2018 episodes